Pinocchio
by Sov Strochnis
Summary: HP/DM. Tout à JKR. Rating M. Draco, durant sa sixième année doit accomplir une mission compliquée : Tuer Dumbledore en restant insoupçonnable. "Elle ne savait pas, elle non plus, que ce n'était pas dans mes yeux que l'on voyait la trace de mes mensonges"
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/soir !

Après des mois d'efforts, j'ai enfin fini ce premier chapitre ! (mon rendement mots écrits / jour est encore assez faible)

Vous y découvrirez des personnages fascinants et (presque) inconnus, des aventures extraordinaires et pleins d'autres surprises.

En espérant que ça vous plaise. Et puis sinon, désolé du temps perdu :)

ps : l'histoire ayant changé 42 fois avant même l'écriture de ce chapitre, mais le choix du titre ayant déjà été fait, ce dernier n'aura peut être pas beaucoup de rapport avec le contenu de la fic.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 (POV Draco)<p>

-Saloperie de sang de bourbe !

Un autre coup de pied dans le ventre.

Si quelqu'un écoutait, il entendrait des gémissements et des pleurs. Et si un sourire était sonore, alors il m'entendrait sourire comme si je hurlais.

-Tu peux pas la fermer deux minutes ?

L'élève à mes pieds continue de pleurer. Il faut le dire, j'adorais ça. Le voir à terre, en train de se pisser dessus me réjouissait d'une manière assez peu catholique, je l'admets.

Mais qu'est ce que c'était bon !

Seulement, l'entendre marmonner des « Pitié » et des « Arrête s'il te plait » entre un reniflement et un gémissement de douleur m'agaçait au plus haut point.

Il était en train de me voler tout mon plaisir.

Raison de plus pour le frapper.

-TA GUEULE !

Je lui écrasais la main de mon pied, tout en m'efforçant de le faire taire à grand renfort de coup de poing dans le visage.

Sans succès.

Il continuait à pleurnicher, et maintenant, mes mains étaient recouvertes de sang. J'en avais même sur les manches.

-Bon, écoute si t'arrête de parler, je te promets que ce sera vite fini.

D'un coup il se tut et plongea ses yeux dans les miens, en essayant de deviner, ou de se persuader, que je disais la vérité.

Et moi je bandais de mes mensonges.

Ahhhh. Ce regard d'espoir, tellement naïf. Plein d'illusions. J'adorais ce genre de regard.

J'adorais les voir se briser sur la réalité. Sur la douleur.

Alors qu'il se taisait enfin, je me remis à le frapper. Violemment.

Je savais que j'étais en train de sourire. Et je savais que ça lui faisait peur.

Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. C'était tellement jouissif de le cogner. De le contrôler. Complètement.

Tout le monde voulait, à un moment ou a un autre de sa vie, démolir le visage de quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus reconnaissable. Tout le monde y pensait. Moi je passais à l'acte.

Il était tellement à ma merci que c'en était orgasmique.

Je sentais le plaisir monter à chaque coup, à chaque choc. La chair contre la chair. Ce moment où le visage se déforme sous la force du coup, je le voyais comme une œuvre d'art.

Les courbes de sa joue qui pliaient sous la force de mon poing, le léger décalage de la mâchoire annonçant sa brisure, le sang qui giclait de sa bouche. J'étais en transe.

Une vague d'adrénaline envahissait mon corps et s'échinait à faire exploser mon palpitant.

Je ressentais la brulure sur les phalanges, rougies d'avoir trop frappés. Trop vite. Trop fort.

Et la sueur qui coulait le long de mon front, en me chatouillant.

Tout cela, rajouté à au fait que je me savais presque intouchable, parce que j'étais un Malefoy, me transportait de joie. Je remerciais Merlin de porter ce nom, qui imposait tant le respect qu'il me protégeait.

Mes crimes resteraient impunis. Et j'adorais le savoir.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. A chaque fois, je souriais. Et a chaque fois, je me surprenais à perdre mon self-control et à afficher aussi clairement mes émotions.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour m'arrêter.

Alors je continuais. Je frappais, partout.

Dans les jambes, les couilles, le ventre, les côtes. Et il saignait, et il pleurait ce cafard.

Je lui écrasais le visage contre le sol de la pièce. Je lui tordais les doigts, les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce que je puisse les entendre craquer. Je le baffais, lui tirais les cheveux, l'humiliait.

Et j'adorais ça.

La torture. Il y a quelque chose d'insoutenable et de vertigineux, la destruction de l'homme à l'état pur.

Lorsque je n'en pu finalement plus, je m'arrêtais.

Je n'avais plus de souffle, et surtout plus de gel dans les cheveux. Juste du rouge aux joues et sur les mains, la satisfaction du travail bien fait, et un sentiment particulièrement intense d'être vivant.

Lui, il était presque évanoui et ne remuait plus beaucoup.

Je décidais de le laisser là, en espérant que personne ne passe pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie, et repartit en direction des cachots.

J'espérais, au fond, qu'il mourrait. Je savais de toute façon qu'il ne parlerait pas.

C'était le principe. Je les laissais en vie et ils se taisaient. Sinon ils mourraient.

Un accord tacite entre bourreau et victime. Mais j'étais plus d'accord qu'ils ne l'étaient eux, je crois.

Un philosophe a dit que c'était humain de prendre plaisir à voir les autres dans la tourmente en y échappant soi même.

Et bien voilà, j'étais juste humain. Très humain.

* * *

><p>Arrivé aux cachots, je m'immobilisais un moment.<p>

La salle commune ne m'avait jamais paru aussi agréable.

Même les serpentards me paraissaient sympathiques.

Et si le vert omniprésent dans la salle commune ne me faisait pas pleurer de joie, du moins ne me semblait-il pas aussi hideux que les autres jours.

C'est comme ça que marchait le bonheur je crois. Ça affectait tout le reste.

Sauf les sang-de-bourbe, cela va de soi.

Reprenant mes esprits, et me rappelant que je n'étais plus seul, je cachais les taches de sang sur ma robe du mieux que je pus et filais jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Les autres serpentards ne réagirent même pas, habitués qu'ils étaient à mes excentricités.

Même à eux je devais leur cacher mes secrets. Non pas qu'ils désapprouveraient mes actions s'ils les apprenaient, bien au contraire. Mais ils étaient trop intelligents pour garder un secret. Il suffit d'être malin pour briser un serment. Et comble de malchance, la caractéristique principale de la maison Serpentard était la malice.

Et ils n'étaient pas assez courageux pour résister à la tentation de parler.

Même Crabb et Goyle, derrière leurs énormes visages bouffis, réfléchissaient suffisamment vite pour savoir que la connaissance était un pouvoir. Et je ne voulais pas qu'ils me connaissent.

Les accusations d'un sang-de-bourbe ne valaient rien face à mon nom, tandis que le commérage de n'importe lequel des enfants d'une noble famille avait force de loi. Il ne fallait pas que cela s'ébruite.

Arrivé dans la salle de bain et après m'être enfermé à clef, je pris enfin le temps de respirer calmement et de reprendre mon calme. Je me passais le visage sous l'eau froide, en espérant que cela serait suffisant pour me redonner mon habituel teint pale. Tout en me recoiffant, je songeais à l'emploi du temps de ce soir.

Je me rappelais que j'avais quelque chose à faire, mais impossible de se souvenir précisément quoi.

Je continuais à chercher cette occupation mystérieuse tout en lavant ma robe de toutes les traces de sang impurs qui s'y trouvaient.

Et elle se retrouva comme neuve, bien avant que j'eus trouvé la réponse à ma question.

Je décidais donc de redescendre dans la salle commune, en espérant que mes camarades de chambres se rappellent de ce que j'avais à faire.

A peine mon pied quittait la dernière marche me menant au salon que Pansy m'arriva dessus.

-Draco !

J'eus à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'elle se blottit contre moi.

-Oui ?, fut la seule réponse qui me vint à l'esprit.

-Tu te rappelles qu'on se voit ce soir ?

-Euh... Évidemment.

Elle fixa son regard sur mes prunelles, en essayant de de savoir si je mentais ou non.

Elle ne savait pas, elle non plus, que ce n'était pas dans mes yeux que l'on voyait la trace de mes mensonges.

Elle hésitait malgré tout à me croire. Mais c'était on ne peut plus normal entre serpentards.

Je ne lui confierais même pas une choco-grenouille. Encore moins une carte de sorcier célèbre. Et elle ferait de même, j'en suis sur. Nous ne sommes fidèles qu'à une seule chose : nous mêmes.

Elle se décida finalement à me croire, avec encore quelques hésitations apparentes.

-Bon... Et bien, à ce soir alors. Et tache de ne pas être en retard.

-C'est pas du tout mon genre ! m'insurgeais-je.

-Ah, je le savais que tu mentais !

-C'est faux !

-Et t'es de mauvaise foi en plus.

-...

-A ce soir ! Finit-elle, enjoué.

Puis elle s'en alla vers son gang de filles serpentards, probablement déjà occupé à colporter d'horribles rumeurs sur à peu près toutes les personnes que la Terre ai porté.

Pansy n'était pas très belle. Elle n'était pas particulièrement amicale, et encore moins encline aux bons sentiments. Elle était une bonne élève mais sans plus.

Mais elle avait un pouvoir de persuasion extraordinaire, et un talent pour diriger les masses doublé d'un sens de la politique aigu qui lui avait valu, dès la deuxième année, d'être la préfète officieuse de la maison Serpentard.

Quand aux préfets en poste, après plusieurs tentatives pour l'évincer de son rôle, ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'infirmerie pour plusieurs jours, ce qui avait eu pour résultat de clore la lutte de pouvoir intra-muros.

Ainsi depuis la deuxième année, c'était elle qui menait la maison Serpentard jusqu'aux cachots après le diner de rentrée.

C'était elle que les tableaux saluaient.

C'était elle, qui la première, connaissait le mot de passe de la salle commune.

En fait, c'était elle qui dirigeait, aux côtés de Rogue, les Serpentards.

Il fallait mieux être dans ses petits papiers.

Surtout depuis qu'elle avait été nommé préfète officielle l'année dernière.

Heureusement pour moi, mon nom, mon statut de fils de Mangemort, le parrainage du directeur de la maison et ma haine de Harry Potter, m'avaient valu un certain favoritisme. Pour le moment.

Si elle était la reine des vert-et-argent, j'en étais le prince.

Le représentant public, la visage de tous les élèves de la maison, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

J'avais pour obligation d'être toujours présentable, d'être le cavalier de Pansy à toutes les réceptions, et désormais même en dehors des réceptions, et de faire peur.

Et j'accomplissais mes devoirs avec excellence.

Surtout le dernier.

J'étais redouté autant dans les cachots, que par le reste de l'école.

La présence de Blaise et Théo à mes côtés était une aide non négligeable.

Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, une qualité acquise par l'expérience de vie chez les Serpentards. Ils en étaient d'autant plus charismatique.

Le premier était un pilier inébranlable que rien n'effrayait, et qui arrivait toujours à ses fins, quel-qu'elles soient, tandis que le deuxième était un loup solitaire, qui n'acceptait la présence d'autrui que lorsqu'elle servait ses propres intérêts.

Il s'était résigné à devenir le troisième membre du trio lorsqu'on lui avait promis qu'il aurait la paix le reste du temps.

A vrai dire, les seuls qui ne me craignaient pas formaient eux aussi un trio assez célèbre.

Chouchoutés par le directeur, ils n'avaient de cesse que de nous disputer la victoire et la gloire, dans tous les domaines possibles.

Harry Potter était le survivant, une erreur de la nature qui par malchance, avait oublié d'être avorté.

Hermione Granger, une sang-de-bourbe qui avait amenée comme seule bagage sa crasse puante dans l'enceinte du château.

Et le dernier, Ron Weasley, qui avait pour seul qualité d'être un sang-pur mais qui le trahissait jour après jour, quémandant comme un chien les restes de ses deux amis, tel le clochard qu'il était.

Remarquant l'heure, je quittais les cachots suivi de Blaise et Théo, en direction de la Grande Salle, ruminant des pensées morbides sur ce trio que je croisais tous les jours, du matin au soir, et qui semblait n'avoir pour seul objectif que de me pourrir l'existence, tout en désespérant que Dumbledore n'est pas encore instauré l'obligation pour tous les élèves, de prendre leurs repas dans leurs maisons respectives.

Ceci m'épargnerait au moins d'avoir l'appétit coupé, tout ça à cause de la présence des incarnations de tout ce que je détestais et qui formaient le trio susnommé.

* * *

><p>Le repas était aussi exécrable que je m'y attendais.<p>

Harry Potter était là. C'était déjà largement suffisant pour ternir ma joie.

Mais en plus d'être là, à deux tables de moi, il était vivant et en bonne santé.

Rien d'inhabituel malheureusement.

Un regard sur la gauche m'appris que le directeur le couvait du regard.

A une distance beaucoup plus proche se trouvait Pansy, ma deuxième source de mauvaise humeur. Après chaque bouchée, elle me regardait fixement, puis reprenait une bouchée et recommençait son manège, pour le moins agaçant.

-Dracoooooo ?

Je pouvais la sentir sourire lorsqu'elle prononça mon nom.

-Oui, Pansy ?

-Pourquoi tu fixes ton assiette quand je te regarde ?

Je m'en rendis compte au moment où elle le disait. Un bête oubli, un moment de faiblesse. Je la haïssais d'être aussi maligne. Je détournais aussitôt la tête et fixait ses yeux tandis qu'elle fixait les miens.

-Je te regarde, ne t'inquiète pas Pansy.

C'était un oubli vraiment stupide. J'étais en train d'oublier mon rôle. Et elle pouvait me le faire payer cher. Ne pas la regarder du repas alors que j'allais passer la nuit avec elle était la pire chose que j'aurais pu faire ce soir là.

A égalité avec le fait de sauter par dessus les tables, me ruer sur Potter et l'embrasser fougueusement. Mais cette hypothèse là était un pur non-sens.

Elle pouvait à tout moment se choisir un autre prince, et les privilèges du rang ne m'appartiendrait plus.

Et les privilèges dans la maison Serpentard, où logeait la majorité des fils d'aristocrates sorciers, étaient proportionnellement aussi importants que ceux de nos parents, dans la société sorcière.

Si mon père discutait souvent avec le ministre de la Magie en privé, Pansy elle, donnait toujours son avis à Rogue dans son bureau, sur à peu près tous les sujets possibles.

J'avais en tant que prince, l'avantage d'avoir deux « amis » sur qui compter en cas de problème.

Je n'avais de compte à rendre à personne, du moment que je faisais bien mon boulot, ce qui me permettait, durant mon temps libre, d'épancher mes vices en toute tranquillité. Tous autant qu'ils soient.

Mais il y avait aussi beaucoup d'autres petites choses qui rendaient le quotidien assez agréable et que je ne voulais pas particulièrement céder.

-J'y vais, tu me rejoins quand t'as fini ? me demanda t-elle avant de se lever.

La reine avait donc fait son choix. Je n'étais pas le maillon faible ce soir.

-Bien sur.

Elle m'offrait un répit. J'avais sauvé ma place ce soir, après une bourde qu'un débutant ne commettrait même pas. Je connaissais les règles du jeu et pourtant je n'y avait pas prêté attention.

Des fois, je me prenais à rêver d'être dans une autre maison, où le jeu du pouvoir n'était pas omniprésent et où les élèves n'étaient pas des politiciens en puissance.

Après le départ de Pansy, et durant le temps qu'il me fallu pour finir mon repas, j'observais le directeur.

Il gardait une main sous la table. Ma troisième source de désagrément était a quelques dizaines de mètres de moi.

Ma cible.

Puis me retournant vers la table des Gryffondors, je croisais le regard de Ginny, assise à côté de Harry. Elle me lança un timide sourire puis retourna immédiatement à sa discussion.

-Théo, Blaise, je vous laisse finir, j'ai à faire.

-Pas de soucis vieux. Bonne soirée. me répondit Blaise, enjoué, tandis que Théo lui n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son assiette.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, je sortis de la grande salle rejoindre Pansy.

* * *

><p>La reine avait toujours du whisky pur-feu dans sa chambre de préfète. C'était un de ces privilèges. Quand à la literie, elle ne correspondait pas à un lit de préfet. Il était suffisamment gigantesque pour que même Crab et Goyl puissent y dormir ensemble, sans qu'un seul bourrelet de leur énorme graisse ne dépasse du matelas.<p>

Assis au bord du lit, je me servis un verre pour me donner du courage.

Quand Pansy se glissa derrière moi et passa ses mains sous ma chemise, je compris qu'un verre ne suffirait pas. Je pris la bouteille et enfonça son goulot dans ma bouche, en espérant que le débit serait suffisant pour faire effet rapidement.

Je reposais la bouteille sur la table en un geste brusque et me laissait aller à ses caresses.

Je n'étais qu'a moitié conscient. Mais ce n'était pas un problème. C'était même la seule solution acceptable.

-Dracoooo, susurra t-elle ?

-Hmmm... ?

-Est ce que je suis belle comme ça ?

Je ne savais même pas ce que représentait le « comme ça », ma vision étant déjà trop trouble pour me permettre de voir le monde autrement que sous formes de vagues taches de couleurs floues.

-Hmmmagnifique, finis-je par articuler. Je sentais mon sexe grossir sous mon pantalon.

Elle commençait à déboutonner la ceinture. Dans un sursaut de conscience, je me rappelais pourquoi j'étais ici, et pourquoi je ne devais pas la décevoir.

-Tu es belle comme le jour... et... tu es tout ce que je désire... et...

Je sentais mon pantalon devenir étroit à cause de tous ces mensonges.

-Et je te veux pour toujours. Je lançai le dernier mensonge que j'avais réussi à formuler dans ma tête, avant de soupirer de l'effort fourni.

Lorsqu'elle m'enleva mon pantalon, j'étais prêt.

J'entendis un rire appréciateur comme jugement de mon effort.

Je remerciais intérieurement l'hypothétique bonne fée et la malédiction qu'elle avait du me lancer à la naissance, et qui avait fait de moi une sorte de pinocchio. En un peu plus malsain.

De pouvoir bander, même après une bouteille de whisky-pur feu, avec une fille dont j'étais trop saoul pour ne serait-ce que deviner les contours, sans autre effort que de dire « je t'aime » ou « je te trouve magnifique » à l'espèce de tache de couleurs vautrée sur moi, avait quelque chose de jouissif.

Même dans le coma, j'assurais au pieu. Et c'était plutôt bon à savoir.

Désormais complètement amorphe, allongé sur le lit, je me laissais faire et sombrais dans les délices du sommeil alcoolisé, en oubliant qui était actuellement sur moi.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! Joyeux Noël en retard ! (ou joyeux nouvel an en avance, c'est comme vous voulez)

Bon, épisode 2 : le retour ! Plus de sang, plus de drame, plus d'amour ! (oui, oui, je pourrais être scénariste de série B avec des annonces comme ça)

J'espère que ça ne vous piquera pas trop les yeux. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 (POV Harry)<p>

-Je suis sur que c'est lui, Hermione, c'est obligatoirement lui !

-On en sait rien Harry, on a pas de preuves !

-Mais enfin c'est évident, ça saute aux yeux. T'es pas en train de le défendre quand même ?

-Non Harry, je ne le défends pas... Mais enfin, on ne peut pas accuser les gens comme ça.

-Mais regarde la vérité en face, c'est un putain de Mangemort ! Il pue la haine à 10 kilomètres !

-Parce que toi, tu respires la tolérance peut être ?

-Non, peut être pas mais... Enfin Hermione, comment ça peut ne pas te préoccuper ?

-Et pourquoi ça devrait me préoccuper plus que Voldemort ou mes futurs ASPICs ?

-Mais enfin... Ça te concerne... Jveux dire...

-Que chuis une sang-de-bourbe, c'est ça ? En plus d'être le survivant Harry, t'es un connard fini. Tu vaux pas mieux que lui.

Sans me laisser le temps de m'excuser, elle se leva du canapé et partit dans son dortoir.

Lorsque que je me retournais pour la regarder partir, en espérant intérieurement trouver, cette fois, les bons mots à lui dire, je m'aperçus que tout le reste de la salle commune m'observait.

Je croisais les regards des cadets Weasley, côte-à-côte, choqués.

Ron n'arrivait pas à exprimer autre chose que la stupeur tandis que Ginny avait les yeux exorbités, comme si j'avais tué sa chouette à coup de couteau.

Tandis qu'ils fuyaient mon regard en enfouissant leurs têtes dans leurs livres de cours, je crus apercevoir un début de sourire naitre sur les lèvres de Ginny.

Me retournant vers Hermione, j'ouvris la bouche, commençant mes excuses par un courageux :

-Je...

Puis finit par la fermer, lâchement. Elle était déjà partie.

Je décidais de reposer mes espoirs sur mon meilleur ami. Je me levais du canapé et fonçai droit sur Ron. Il était toujours plongé dans ses livres, à côté de sa sœur, mimant probablement tous les deux une intense activité intellectuelle, qui leur était d'habitude bien inconnue dans cette pièce.

-Ron, j'ai besoin de toi !

-N'y compte même pas. Si je vais la voir, elle m'écharpera à ta place, et j'en ai vraiment pas besoin en ce moment.

-Quoi ?

-Je vais pas aller parler à Hermione pour qu'elle te pardonne. Chuis désolé vieux, mais sur ce coup là, t'es tout seul.

J'étais honteux de ne même pas avoir pensé à ça. Hermione était déjà en dehors de mes pensées. Je feignis d'être déçu de sa réponse, afin de m'éviter ses foudres à lui.

-Bon alors, est ce que tu pourrais m'aider dans un autre genre de mission ?

-Dis toujours.

-Ben, tu te rappelle dans le Poudlard Express, quand je vous ai dit que je pensais que Draco était un Mangemort...

-Oui, et je pense toujours que si - il chuchota son nom – Voldemort voulait recruter des mangemorts à Poudlard, il ne prendrait certainement pas Draco. Ce n'est qu'une stupide fouine.

-Bon,bon,bon, peut être... Mais, il a tout à fait le profil de la petite frappe qui tabasse les élèves, non ?

-Hummm effectivement. Enfin peut être les premières années. Il est sur qu'eux ne rendront pas les coups, ça doit lui plaire.

-Tu voudrais pas m'aider à enquêter sur lui, a propos de ce qui se passe avec les... enfants de moldus ?

-Harry, tu le sais, je te tiens en très grand respect. Mais si, dans notre bande, tu es LE survivant, alors Hermione est LE cerveau. Cerveau qui, par ailleurs, vient de quitter la pièce il y a à peine quarante-cinq secondes. Et bien que je, en tant que LE muscle, voudrais t'aider, ta mission m'a l'air plus adaptée aux talents d'Hermy qu'aux miens.

-LE muscle? M'étonnais-je.

-Evidemment ! Pas vrai Ginny ? demanda t-il en se tournant vers sa sœur, y cherchant sans doute un soutien infaillible.

-Si tu veux, Ron, si tu veux... répondit-elle, lasse, sans détourner les yeux de son livre.

-Ahhh ! Tu vois ? Je suis LE muscle !

Il avait l'air ravi.

Je le regardais, partagé entre la stupeur de le voir si enfantin et la résignation de l'avoir comme meilleur ami.

-Bon, très bien, de toute façon, j'ai pas besoin de vous. Je ferais ça seul.

-Bonne chance vieux frère me lança t-il, avant de se remettre à lire. Ou tout du moins, à faire semblant.

Très bien. Hermione et Ron ne voulaient pas m'aider, je me débrouillerais sans eux. Ce n'était pas la première fois...

En fait si, mais j'étais sûr de pouvoir gérer ce problème par moi même.

J'avais déjà combattu des mangemorts, et j'avais gagné.

Alors déjouer les tours de leurs apprentis ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes.

Certes, Dumbledore ne me soutiendrait pas à cent-pour-cent, et c'était normal, car si les familles de sang-pur avaient une seule utilité, c'était bien celle d'ouvrir en grand le robinet à galions pour Poudlard, sous forme de donations diverses, pour être sûres que leurs charmants bambins reçoivent la meilleure éducation.

Dumbledore ne pouvait pas attaquer la haute société anglaise de front, en se basant seulement sur les doutes d'un élève. Il avait beaucoup plus à perdre qu'à gagner.

Mais j'avais déjà accompli beaucoup de choses sans son soutien à lui non plus...

Peut être pas tant que ça, réalisais-je au bout d'un moment.

Je devais donc confondre Draco, sans le soutien de mes meilleurs amis, et sans celui du meilleur sorcier de l'époque.

Et probablement contre le directeur de Serpentard, voir l'ensemble de sa maison.

Une pointe d'angoisse faisait des va-et-vient dans mon estomac, tandis que je me rendais compte de la difficulté de ma mission.

Attaquer la sale fouine ne serait pas une mince affaire.

Il me fallait un plan d'attaque, une faille dans laquelle me glisser.

Il me fallait des preuves, des indices, quelque chose de plus concret que ma simple conviction d'avoir raison.

Et il me le fallait vite.

* * *

><p>Les cours de Mc Gonagall avait cette particularité que pas un seul élève n'osait lever la voix. Sa sévérité n'était malheureusement pas un mythe. Et si Rogue avait l'habitude de donner des retenues à tout va, Mc Gonagall, elle, comptait sur ses rappels à l'ordre, étonnamment musclés pour une femme de son âge, pour conserver notre attention.<p>

C'est donc dans un silence à peine dérangé par des chuchotements que je commençais à observer mon suspect.

Après quelques secondes où je le détaillais des pieds à la tête, je me fis une réflexion que je n'aurais jamais cru possible.

...C'est vrai qu'il avait un port altier ce con. Et qu'il était plutôt mignon en plus...

Cette simple remarque me faisait douter du bien-fondé de mes accusations.

Un tabasseur pouvait-il être beau garçon ?

De mon expérience, ce n'était pas compatible.

Dursley et Voldemort, égéries du mal chacun à leurs façons, partageaient deux choses : Un désir de faire mal et cette laideur, puante et suante pour l'un et morbide et froide pour l'autre.

Mais je savais malgré tout que si Draco n'était pas obligatoirement mon coupable, il restait un petit con. Et qu'il méritait mon mépris et ma suspicion.

Je revins à lui. Je l'observais, lui et tous les serpentards l'entourant.

Il dominait le groupe des serpentards autour, simplement par sa présence.

Même si Blaise, à ses côtés, devait faire une bonne tête de plus que lui, on sentait qu'il y avait un lien plus fort que de la simple et franche camaraderie entre deux.

Il y avait du respect, peut être même plus.

Sa place centrale dans la dizaine des serpentards renforçait cette idée, comme s'il avait un statut particulier.

Certains l'appelaient le Prince des Serpentards, et j'avais toujours pris ça pour une moquerie, mais il me semblait désormais que son sobriquet était mérité.

Il avait effectivement une cour autour de lui. Et personne n'osait le déranger.

Son regard fixait notre professeur, sans la regarder.

J'avais l'habitude de le voir rempli de haine, ce regard.

Pas aussi vide, pas aussi terne. Pas aussi calme surtout.

Il semblait reposé, tellement différent de la vision que j'avais de lui d'habitude.

Il fallait admettre que nos rencontres se passaient généralement sur le terrain de Quidditch, qui n'était pas très propice à la sérénité.

Il faisait taper ses doigts discrètement sur la table, comme s'il rejouait une mélodie de tête.

Je n'aurais su dire s'il se perdait dans ses pensées ou dans le cours de Mc Gonagall tellement son expression, paradoxalement, n'exprimait rien.

A bien regarder, il n'avait effectivement rien du mangemort sanguinaire ou de la petite frappe qui tabasse les élèves. En fait il avait surtout l'air de n'en avoir rien à foutre de quoi que ce soit.

-Potter !

En un instant je quittais des yeux mon suspect pour croiser le regard courroucé de Mc Gonagall.

Après un moment de flottement, durant lequel tous les élèves m'avaient regardé, intrigués, Mc Gonagall avait repris son cours.A mon plus grand soulagement.

J'avais failli être pris sur le fait, en train de lorgner attentivement mon pire ennemi. Ce qui n'était, à vrai dire pas du tout le but recherché.

Je devais enquêter, mais je devais le faire discrètement.

* * *

><p>De retour dans la salle commune, entouré du chahut habituel des premiers années, j'essayais de me concentrer sur les méthodes à ma disposition pour trouver les preuves qu'il me fallait.<p>

Malefoy était toujours entouré, et l'usage de la force, à un contre trois au minimum, ne me paraissait pas particulièrement viable, même pour le Survivant que j'étais.

Le veritaserum aurait pu aider, mais sans Hermione je n'avais aucune chance de réussir à en faire.

Même le prince de sang-mêlé ne pouvait m'aider, la page de la recette ayant disparu sous des colonnes de gribouillis et de signes indéchiffrables.

Je pouvais toujours en voler à Slughorn, mais il quittait rarement son bureau en dehors des heures de cours. De plus, si je me faisais attraper, cela compliquerait considérablement nos rapports, et ma mission.

Rogue, depuis le prélèvement que je lui avait fait subir en quatrième année, avait fortifié sa réserve d'enchantements divers, la rendant aussi impénétrable qu'une chambre forte de Gringotts.

Il ne me restait plus que la bonne vieille méthode de la filature. J'étais heureusement bien équipé, avec ma cape d'invisibilité et ma carte des maraudeurs.

Mais l'idée de passer des heures immobile, dans un coin de pièce, pour pouvoir tout voir et entendre ne m'enchantait guère.

A vrai dire, l'idée même de retourner dans la salle commune des serpentards me donnait la nausée.

Mais c'était pour une bonne cause.

Je devais le faire. J'avais ce sentiment que je pouvais faire quelque chose.

Ce sentiment que toutes les cartes étaient entre mes mains, que je pouvais me lancer, sans qu'aucun destin ne vienne me rappeler à l'ordre. Sans qu'aucune force ne me bloque. C'était dans ces moments qu'il fallait que j'agisse. Mais j'étais quand même un peu terrifié à l'idée d'affronter ça seul.

La défense des justes causes n'apporte pas pour autant le courage, qui, si l'on devait se fier à ma maison, était déjà omniprésent en moi par nature.

Je crois que j'étais un petit peu contre nature.

Je me résolus à commencer le soir même. Il allait d'abord falloir que je découvre le mot de passe des serpentards, afin de m'assurer de ne pas rester bloquer devant ou dedans la salle commune. L'idée de ne pas pouvoir sortir d'un endroit rempli de serpentards, situé à côté des cachots, sous un lac, et rempli d'élèves qui, pour la plupart me haïssaient, était des plus déplaisantes.

Et en plus, ces cons me haïssaient pour de mauvaises raisons !

C'était juste pour plaire à leurs parents. Avoir une petite histoire à raconter quand ils rentraient. Pouvoir éprouver la joie du travail bien fait.

Et c'était facile en plus, car dans leur maisonnée, c'était presque devenu un sport homologué.

Draco, lui, me détestait pour des raisons différentes. J'avais froissé son petit égo de fils-à-papa aristocrate, colérique et capricieux. J'avais refusé ses avances douteuses de personne douteuse et il s'était vexé.

Le pauvre, il était riche !

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que ça fait de ne pas avoir ce que l'on veut.

Lui il voulait posséder tout, tout de suite.

Et moi j'allais lui faire payer.

* * *

><p>Après un repas copieux, mais avalé à toute vitesse, j'étais rapidement remonté dans mon dortoir. Draco était parti le premier de la Grande Salle.<p>

Il m'avait précédé et j'avais précédé Ginny qui avait l'air encore plus pressée que moi.

Arrivé dans la salle commune, je courus jusque à l'escalier, montais les marches quatre-à-quatre et arrivé sur le palier, je criais tout fort « Y'a quelqu'un ? ». Après m'être assuré de ne pas avoir reçu de réponses, je me mis a tâter les lits et frapper à la porte de la salle de bain pour m'assurer que j'étais seul.

Quand je fus sûr que personne ne me voyait ou m'écoutait, j'ouvris la malle posée au pied de mon lit, et me mis à y chercher mes petits secrets.

je récupérais ma cape mais ne réussis pas à retrouver ma carte. Je n'avais de toute façon pas le temps de faire une fouille minutieuse de toute la chambre pour la retrouver. J'enfilais ma cape et repartis en courant vers la salle des Serpentards, me damnant de mon incapacité à ranger correctement mes affaires.

En traversant les couloirs, je remarquais certains élèves, déjà en train de rentrer dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Je m'approchais de la Grande Salle, tout en croisant de plus en plus d'élèves qui en sortaient. Il fallait que je me dépêche pour pouvoir suivre un serpentard et entendre le mot de passe.

Heureusement pour moi, lorsque j'arrivais devant les portes de la Grande Salle, je vis Pansy, accompagnée d'une bande filles gloussantes.

Je me mis à les suivre tandis qu'elles s'engouffraient dans un dédale de couloirs que je ne reconnaissais pas.

Mon sens de l'orientation fut mis à mal durant tout le trajet, trajet qui comportait nombre de tournants et d'escaliers. Tout ce que je pouvais dire, c'est que je m'enfonçais de plus en plus profond dans les sous-sols de l'école.

Il faisait de plus en plus noir, et de plus en plus humide. Je dus me retenir une bonne dizaine de fois d'éternuer sous ma cape. Je me dis que les serpentards devaient avoir un pouvoir secret pour ne jamais être enrhumés tout en passant tous les jours dans ces couloirs glacés.

Lorsque enfin, nous atteignîmes l'entrée de leur salle commune, je la reconnus de suite.

Je dépassais Pansy et me glissais juste à côté de l'encadrement de la porte, afin de pouvoir entendre distinctement le mot de passe.

-Et puis Harry Potter, vous l'avez vu celui là ? Le survivant, sérieusement ? Et pourquoi pas le fils de dieu ? Ce fils de pute à eu un sacré coup de chance, c'est tout.

-Bloody Power. Toujours collé avec cette sang-de-bourbe. Ils mériteraient une bonne correction ces deux là.

Lorsque ces deux mots furent prononcés, le passage s'ouvrit à nous et je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas rire de ce mot de passe ridicule. "Pouvoir sanglant". C'était digne d'une bande de gamins qui voulaient faire peur dans la cour de récréation. Rien de plus.

-Haha, mais c'est prévu. Il va passer une année difficile, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tant mieux, tant mieux. Il paraitrait qu'il a eu ses ASPICs en trichant. Ça ne m'étonne même pas. C'est comme cette -elle cracha son nom- Granger. Une sale tricheuse ! Elle devrait être renvoyé. C'est intolérable d'avoir des monstruosités comme elle en classe. Elle devrait être le sujet du cours d'étude des animaux magiques, pas une de ses élèves !

J'essayais de garder mon calme. Mais le fou rire des trois filles autour de Pansy m'en empêchait. Cette dernière était apparemment très fière de sa petite blague. Et les autres, très amusées.

Je décidais de quitter le groupe en les dépassant dans la salle commune. Je me faufilais entre les élèves tout en réprimant mon envie pressante de lancer quelques sorts de sous ma cape.

Il y avait tout un groupe en train de discuter sur les canapés. D'autres travaillaient. D'autres encore montaient directement dans leur dortoir.

Je me glissais dans un coin de pièce où je pouvais observer presque toute la pièce, sans angle mort.

Après avoir scruté l'ensemble des élèves présents, je n'avais pas réussi à repérer Malefoy. Je décidais donc de continuer à veiller, caché sous ma cape, dans mon poste d'observation, en espérant qu'il descende plus tard dans la soirée.

Et après plusieurs heures d'attente infructueuse, je finis par m'endormir, seul, dans mon coin, dans ce nid de vipères qu'était la salle commune des Serpentards.

* * *

><p>ps : Je ne sais pas si l'intrigue est des plus compréhensibles pour le moment. Parce que bon, dans ma tête j'ai toutes les idées et tout, du coup ça m'a l'air structuré et logique, mais pour vous pauvres lecteurs, je commence à avoir un doute. Donc si, c'est pas clair, dites-le !<p>

ps2 : Y-a t-il un(e) bêta-lecteur(trice) dans la salle, qui serait genre super motivé(e) pour me bêta-lire (ça se dit ?) ?


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! (Une surprise n'est-ce pas, après la parution du chapitre 2)

Merci à Daslana pour la béta-lecture :)

Have fun !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 (Pov Draco)<p>

Le matin arrivait. Les rayons du soleil commençaient à percer à travers la fenêtre.

On pouvait entendre les premiers oiseaux chanter dans le parc.

On pouvait aussi entendre le saule cogneur les tuer d'un revers de la branche, dans un délicat claquement de fouet suivi d'un léger bruissement de feuilles.

Je détestais le matin.

J'avais toujours trouvé la nuit plus sure. Plus tranquille aussi. La nuit, ma vie était calme.

Et puis la nuit je dormais. J'avais toujours aimé dormir. Ma vie avait la fâcheuse tendance à tomber en morceaux quand j'étais réveillé (1). Comme une horloge, chaque matin était invariablement plus dur que le précédent, les ennuis plus grands et les joies plus ternes.

Et invariablement, je me levais malgré tout.

Mais j'avais envie de rester dans mon lit. J'avais envie de fuir dans mon oreiller, de m'enfermer sous ma couette. Mais l'envie seule n'avait jamais suffi.

« Quand on veut, on peut » avait un jour dit un imbécile heureux.

Il avait tort.

-Draco... est-ce que ça va ?

La voix était encore remplie de sommeil. Sa propriétaire aussi, sans nul doute.

Elle était douce, cette voix. Je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir déjà entendu ainsi. En tout cas, pas à mon égard. Cette voix ne m'était normalement pas destinée. Elle n'aurait jamais dû d'ailleurs. C'était une impossibilité mathématique. Un écart à l'ordre des choses, une anomalie. Et il fallait que je m'en rappelle. Que je me souvienne que nous n'avions rien à faire ensemble ici. Que ce n'était qu'une insupportable peste qui m'avait haï pendant longtemps. Et en m'en souvenant, ma rancune refit surface, cette douce amie qui m'enlaçait si souvent ses bras.

-Je suis désolé, il va falloir que tu partes... Une gryffondor dans la salle commune des serpentards, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, serait du plus mauvais effet. Pour nous deux.

A force de mentir, j'avais presque l'impression de dire la vérité, et je devais parfois me forcer à ne pas croire ce que je disais.

Comme si j'allais être désolé. Pauvre idiote.

-Hmm... Si tôt ? Je ne peux pas rester un petit peu ?

Dégage connasse...

-J'aimerais, j'adorerais passer ma matinée avec toi, mais aujourd'hui ce n'est vraiment pas possible, répondis-je d'une voix doucereuse.

-Et si...

Tu te barrais ? Bonne idée !

-... Je me cachais sous ta couette jusqu'à ce soir ? Proposa t-elle avec un grand sourire.

J'avais déjà rencontré beaucoup de gens stupides. De toutes les sortes, des idiots prétentieux aux cons peureux. Mais c'est probablement le genre amoureux qui me débectait le plus. Rien de plus insupportable que cette stupidité niaise. Et que tout le monde avait l'air d'adorer.

« Oh, regardez comme ils sont mignons tous les deux... ». Je haïssais les choses mignonnes. Elles me dégoutaient. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose : de les détruire. De casser chaque petit morceau de ce charmant ensemble pour le voir se briser sur le sol. Je voulais voir les gens pleurer. Surtout les gens heureux. Surtout les gens mignons.

-Tu est d'accord ?, continua t-elle, pendant que je dialoguais intérieurement avec mon ressentiment.

-Très chère, me repris-je en gesticulant de manière théâtrale, quel plaisir ce serait pour moi que la surprise anticipée de vous revoir ici même, en ce lieu, cette nuit...

Elle retenait un éclat de rire. En plus d'être conne, elle se moquait de moi.

-Mais sachez que ce plaisir m'est personnel, et que si d'aventure il était partagé par mes camarades de maison, il en perdrait toute sa saveur, tout son sel même, oserais-je dire, hmm hmm.

-Mais si je me cache ?

-Je ne doute pas de tes talents, mais le problème est que je ne peux pas avoir cette chambre pour moi tout seul toutes les nuits. Je ne suis pas préfet.

-Tiens, oui d'ailleurs, comment ça se fait ?

-Que je ne sois pas préfet ? Je me le demande, moi aussi...

-Non, que personne ne soit rentré dans la chambre cette nuit. Normalement il devrait y avoir au moins trois personnes ici. A moins que les Serpentards soient favorisés au point d'avoir des chambres individuelles ?

-On a, comme qui dirait... un arrangement avec mes valets...leureux ! Valeureux ! ...compagnons de chambre !

Elle me regardait d'un air intrigué. Elle devait trouver, elle aussi, que valeureux n'était pas le terme le mieux choisi pour définir mes « amis ». Mais elle ne devait pas surtout pas savoir que « valet » leur saillait à merveille.

-Et bien, on a en quelque sorte mis en place un système pour pouvoir être sur de ne pas se faire déranger quand on... quand on...

-Quand on dort ? Demanda t-elle, cachant à peine un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

-Exactement !

Mon érection matinale, ce jour là prenait des dimensions proprement honteuses. Je souhaitais intérieurement qu'elle cesse de me poser des questions, afin que je puisse retrouver une circulation sanguine normale et indolore.

-Au fait Draco ?

Elle m'énervait. Beaucoup. Comme ces discussions interminables sur l'oreiller. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, je serais obligé de la foutre dehors à coup de pied dans le cul. Ce qui endommagerait sans doute notre relation naissante.

Et mes chaussures.

Surtout mes chaussures.

-Quoi ? Fut ma réponse, lasse et molle, presque elle même au bord du suicide. Elle pendait au bout d'une corde ,vocale, à l'agonie.

-Tu sais, Harry Potter...

-Oh non par pitié, pas lui. Si tu compte me parler de lui à chaque fois qu'on se voit, on peut tout de suite arrêter.

-Non non non, tu ne comprends pas. Il est, comment dire ... suspicieux à propos de toi.

-Suspicieux ?

-Oui. Il pense, c'est idiot, que tu es celui qui tabasse tous les élèves depuis le début de l'année.

-Quoi ?

Mon exclamation était sincère, même si elle correspondait plus au fait qu'on puisse me soupçonner qu'au fait de frapper des élèves.

Mais elle ne le savait pas. Elle ne savait rien. Ni lui d'ailleurs.

-Il est stupide, je te le dis.

C'est celui qui le dit qui est, pensais-je instantanément, comme un réflexe.

-Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Je veux dire, y'a une raison ?

Je commençais malgré moi à m'inquiéter. Je laissais transparaitre une angoisse, celle d'être démasqué.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Draco ? Ça ne va pas ? Ce n'est quand même pas toi ?

Elle tira la couette sur elle, avant de s'asseoir contre le dossier du lit.

-Non, non, évidemment que non, ce n'est pas moi. Enfin ? Pour qui tu me prends ?

Cette discussion devenait de plus en plus désagréable. Surtout pour mon entrejambe, complètement à l'étroit désormais.

Je repris, pour essayer de la convaincre.

-Enfin, tu m'imagine ? En train de tabasser quelqu'un dans un couloir ? Juste pour le plaisir ? C'est complètement absurde. Je sais que je suis un Serpentard mais quand même. J'ai des gouts plus raffinés que ça. Tu en es la preuve.

Je tentais un sourire charmeur, du mieux que je pu malgré l'angoisse qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Si le survivant lui même se mettait à me traquer, il allait falloir que je prenne quelques mesures.

Elle se détendit un peu, en rigolant à mes derniers mots. Elle devait se demander si j'étais complètement sérieux.

-Draco, tu m'as fait peur. Pendant un moment j'ai cru que...

-Tu as si peu confiance en moi ?

-Non, non, non, bien au contraire. C'est juste que...

Je sentais qu'elle allait continuer... Encore et encore.

Alors je l'embrassais. Pour la faire taire. Ou pour le plaisir. Ou pour le plaisir de la faire taire peut être.

* * *

><p>J'avais encore le gout de ses lèvres lorsque je réussi à mettre cette insupportable gryffondor à la porte de la salle commune en toute discrétion. Je décidais d'aller me recoucher pendant l'heure qu'il me restait avant le réveil général.<p>

J'avais le dortoir pour moi tout seul, Théo et Blaise ayant eu la décence de ne pas me déranger. Ils dormaient encore sur les canapés quand j'avais pris congé de mon invitée.

Je ne les avais pas réveillés, ils ne m'avaient pas réveillés, notre système marchait à merveille.

Il faisait bon d'être prince.

Je m'affalais sur le matelas comme une loque, la tête dans l'oreiller, sans prendre la peine de me glisser sous la couette. Je sentais encore l'odeur de son shampoing sur la taie. Comme un parfum de fleur.

Détestable odeur.

Je me retournais afin d'éviter ces effluves, et analysait ce que je venais d'apprendre en fixant le plafond.

Potter me soupçonnait. C'était une information intéressante. Qui pouvait s'avérer utile.

Il avait un don pour s'immiscer dans les affaires d'autrui qui était proprement exaspérant.

Et si lui découvrait la vérité, alors j'étais fini.

Tout le monde le croyait. Tout le monde l'adulait. Sa parole avait une valeur marchande. On aurait pu vendre ses crottes de nez.

C'était... un héros. Un horripilant héros.

Excepté pour moi. Je lui avais démontré la hauteur de mon estime à son égard ne nombreuses fois. La dernière en date étant à la rentrée, dans le Poudlard express. Dans le nez pour être plus précis.

Et en plus de ça, j'avais depuis cet été, été chargé d'une mission autrement plus importante. Je ne sais pas ce que le seigneur des ténèbres avait lu en moi. Peut être mon goût pour la violence. Ou pour la dissimulation. Mais il m'avait trouvé apte à redorer le blason familial, bien terni depuis l'accident du ministère. Une occasion en or. Seulement, il s'avérait que tuer Dumbledore allait me demander un peu plus d'effort qu'un simple éclair vert dans le dos. Il n'était pas souvent visible en ce début d'année, et je craignais qu'il ne le soit pas plus durant le reste de l'année.

Il allait me falloir un moyen de provoquer un meurtre à retardement, indirect, afin de rester insoupçonnable. Et je ne pouvais pas compter sur la maison Serpentard dans son ensemble pour me soutenir. Ils étaient trop lâches, même les fils de mangemorts, pour m'aider. Et certains étaient même encore fidèles à Dumbledore, et à Harry. Certains n'appréciaient pas le retour du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Et je devais de toute façon le faire en toute discrétion. Je passais mes nuits avec une Gryffondor, je passais mes journées à échafauder des plans pour tuer Dumbledore, et certains après-midi à démolir des sang-de-bourbe. Je n'avais pas d'allié à qui me confier. J'étais seul. Mais presque fier.

Le seigneur des ténèbres avait voulu m'honorer.

Ou punir mon père en me donnant une mission qui m'enverrait obligatoirement à Azkaban si je réussissais, ou dans un cimetière si j'échouais.

Ou peut être juste pour rire.

Il avait sans nul doute un humour correspondant à sa qualité de mage.

Noir.

Heureusement pour moi, j'avais déjà prévu plusieurs plans pour satisfaire ses désirs.

Barjow avait aimablement, et presque de son plein gré, participé à ma stratégie. La menace de lâcher sur lui Greyback avait aussi bien marché que celle d'un endoloris en plein cœur.

Il s'était rapidement mis à m'appeler monsieur, à m'accorder toute son attention, et à hocher vigoureusement de la tête à chacune de mes phrases.

Il m'avait expliqué tout ce qu'il pouvait sur la réparation des armoires-à-disparaitre.

Le problème était principalement que si le balafré se mêlait de mes affaires, ce qui apparaissait comme étant déjà le cas, cela compliquerait ma tâche. Le fait qu'il ait décidé d'enquêter sur moi, avec cette cape d'invisibilité qu'il trimbalait partout et l'impunité qu'il avait auprès du corps enseignant, allait probablement poser quelques problèmes pendant que j'épanchais mes petits... plaisirs.

Sur ces sombres pensées, je me décidais à descendre déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, en espérant finir mon repas avant que Pansy ne descende.

Je ne me sentais pas de faire semblant de l'apprécier. Encore moins de l'aimer.

Et je préférais éviter qu'elle ne me pose des questions sur ma nuit, censée être solitaire.

L'idée qu'elle découvre que je partageais mes faveurs, encore plus avec quelqu'un d'une autre maison, m'arracha un frisson.

Je me forçais alors à penser à ma mission.

Elle n'était certes pas plus sympathique mais j'avais au moins un plan, tandis que je n'avais aucune idée pour paraître innocent aux yeux du petit pote Potter.

Il y avait bien sur l'idée de devenir actuellement innocent en arrêtant complètement mes doses de violence, mais je connaissais trop bien mon manque de volonté pour pouvoir croire que je pourrais stopper mon addiction.

Encore une fois, je souhaitais être dans une autre maison, d'avoir un peu plus de courage que la couardise habituelle des serpentards, que par fierté l'on appelait la ruse.

Une fois arrivé j'aperçus à la table des Gryffondors deux chevelures rousses en pleine discussion.

-Ginny ? T'étais ou hier soir ? Je ne t'ai pas vu dans la salle commune.

-J'étais fatiguée alors je suis directement allé me coucher.

-T'étais pas avec Dean au moins ?

-Ron, l'entendit-je répondre avec colère, tu es peut être mon frère mais ça ne te permet pas d'interférer dans ma vie ou, comme tu le crois, d'avoir un droit de regard sur ce que je fais !

-Bien sur que si ! Je suis ton grand frère et je ne veux pas que...

-TU NE VEUX PAS ? MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS ?

-POUR-TON-GRAND-FRERE !

-C'EST PAS UNE RAISON !

-SI !

-NON, ESPECE D'IDIOT !

-Ginny, calme-toi, s'il te plait. Et Ron toi aussi...

-ÇA VA TOI, ON T'A RIEN DEMANDÉ !

-Je suis désolé Ginny. S'il te plait calme-toi.

-TAIS-TOI ESPECE D'INSUPORTABLE MISS JE SAIS TOUT. SI JE VEUX CRIER SUR MON FRERE, TU NE VA PAS M'EN EMPECHER !

-NE PARLE PAS A HERMIONE SUR CE TON !

-TOI TA GUEULE !

Sur ces mots, Ron lui envoya une gifle en pleine face, qui résonna dans le silence qui suivit.

Ginny et Ron restèrent immobiles un moment, comme choqué par ce qu'il avait fait.

Ron semblait abasourdi par sa propre bêtise, tandis qu'Hermione avait ses mains sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés, immobile et n'osant plus respirer.

Harry lui essayait apparemment de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer entre son meilleur ami et sa petite sœur.

Il semblait extrêmement fatigué et des cernes noirs entouraient ses yeux, à peine cachées par ses lunettes.

Je pouvais lire sur son visage la surprise, nuancée de colère par ses mains qui s'efforçaient de tordre sa cuillère. Il n'osait pas se lever mais il avait l'air empli de rage.

Puis sans un mot de plus, Ginny partit de la grande salle à toute vitesse, furieuse, les poings fermés.

Elle ne m'avait même pas vu, ni mon sourire. Voir mes ennemis s'entre-déchirer m'apportait un certain plaisir, surtout lorsqu'il était accompagné d'un savoureux petit-déjeuner.

A moins que le petit déjeuner soit savoureux parce que mes ennemis s'entre-déchiraient.

Dans tous les cas, ma biscotte me semblait plus appétissante que jamais.

Tout en la croquant, je me mis à avoir un semblant d'affection pour Ginny, un ersatz d'émotion qui me disait qu'elle n'était pas si désagréable lorsqu'elle se tenait loin de moi à engueuler la bande à Potter.

J'attendis d'avoir fini mon petit-déjeuner avant de me diriger vers la table des Gryffondors. Pansy n'était pas encore arrivée et je calculais que j'avais probablement le temps de glisser une petite pique au trio, désormais silencieux.

-Hey Weasley !

Il leva les yeux de son assiette, qu'il n'avait pas touché et qui était en soi un signe de la profonde activité intellectuelle qui l'habitait, incapable qu'il était de réfléchir ET de manger.

-Frapper ta sœur, je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais ça pourrait expliquer certaines choses. Il faudrait que t'apprenne à calmer tes nerfs sinon il n'y aura bientôt plus de sang-de-bourbe dans cette école ! Fais gaffe à toi Granger, tu pourrais être la prochaine !

Mes insinuations marchèrent à la perfection.

Les élèves les plus proches du trio, qui n'avaient pas assistés à la scène commencèrent à regarder la belette avec un mélange de crainte et d'indignation, tandis que j'entendais Hermione murmurer « fais pas attention à lui ».

Content de l'effet produit, je quittais la Grande Salle.

J'avais de nombreuses taches à réaliser, pour la plupart extrascolaires et qui nécessitaient toute l'attention dont je disposais.

Le premier weekend end à Pré-au-Lard approchait, et je devais réfléchir au moyen de mettre en place mon plan A visant à débarrasser l'école de son second personnage le plus insupportable.

Il fallait aussi que je trouve Crab et Goyl pour qu'ils fassent le guet pendant que je m'introduisais dans la Salle sur Demande.

Mais je n'avais aucune chance de les avoir sous la main avant que la totalité des provisions des cuisines leur soit distribué dans leurs assiettes.

Je pris le chemin de la salle de classe de Slughorn, qui se situait au même endroit qu'au temps où le professeur Rogue enseignait les potions, c'est à dire dans les cachots.

Ma journée qui avait mal commencée semblait aller de mieux en mieux.

J'espérais alors simplement que Pansy n'apparaitrait pas au détour d'un couloir pour venir gâcher l'embryon de joie que j'éprouvais.

* * *

><p>En allant en classe, je croisais une foule de Serpentards qui allaient déjeuner, heureux élèves dont les journées n'étaient pas surchargées de cours.<p>

Les cours de Slughorn ne m'enchantaient guère. Il ne paraissait pas se rappeler son ancienne amitié avec ma famille, probablement parce que mon père se trouvait à Azkaban.

Ce n'était qu'un lâche, rien de plus, qui s'était réfugié à Poudlard sous la protection de Dumbledore. Il aimait les puissants, et il avait trouvé là un allié de taille. Pour le moment.

C'était encore un point névralgique entre Potter et Dumbledore, ce professeur.

Je me demandais ce qui se tramaient entres eux pour qu'ils soient si proches.

Ils avaient l'air de se vouer une admiration mutuelle, chacun ne manquant pas de complimenter l'autre à la première occasion.

Ce « maitre » des potions était peut être ma passerelle pour atteindre et Potter, et Dumbledore, en une seule fois.

Il fallait que j'y réfléchisse et que je...

-Draco !

...devienne invisible...

-Pansy, très chère.

Je feignis un sourire en la voyant débouler pour se mettre à marcher à mes côtés.

-Je te rappelle que tu dois m'accompagner au Weekend à Pré-au-Lard, au cas où il te prendrait l'envie d'aller seul. Ou mal accompagné...

-J'y pensais justement ! Au weekend ! Et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de t'inviter toi !

-Menteur.

Elle ne prenait même pas la peine d'argumenter. Je semblais lui faire de moins en moins bonne impression.

-Je te jure que c'est la vérité. J'ai même prévu un petit programme pour qu'on passe une magnifique journée.

-Tiens donc, me répondit-elle d'un air sceptique. Et quand y as tu pensé à ce petit programme ?

-Et bien, toute la nuit évidemment !

-Évidemment... Et sinon, tu t'entends bien avec les gryffondors ?

Je restais choqué, une seconde de trop pour cacher ma culpabilité. Elle reprit :

-Je sais Draco ! Je ne peux pas le prouver mais je sais !

-Mais, enfin de quoi tu parles ?

-De toi et d'une ignoble Gryffondor. Je le sais, je le sens ! Tu as encore son parfum sur la peau, ignoble petit cafard ! Tu as de la chance d'être favorisé mais attention, si tu refais un pas de travers, je te jure, je te tue. Avoir Rogue dans tes amis ne te sauvera pas.

Elle avait la même lueur de folie dans les yeux que celle que j'avais déjà vue dans ceux de ma tante, Bellatrix. Ce plaisir anticipé à l'idée de faire du mal je le connaissais, mais moi je le cachais. Pansy et Bellatrix partageaient cette folie sourde, qui grondait en permanence, et que leurs visages n'arrivaient jamais à totalement dissimuler. Et la reine semblait ravie de me la faire partager.

-Mais...

-ET NE ME MENS PAS DRACO ! Hurla t-elle.

En poussant la porte de la salle des potions, je m'aperçus qu'elle avait hurlé si fort que toute la classe avait entendu ce cri du cœur venu du couloir. Ils nous regardaient tous avec des yeux ronds, certains ne se privant pas d'un sourire, toutes maisons confondues. Les Serpentards étaient fidèles à eux mêmes, pas à leur reine ou leur prince. Quand aux élèves des trois autres maisons, leur antipathie envers nous n'avait d'égale que celle, réciproque, que nous leurs portions.

Voir les chefs de serpentards se hurler dessus devait leur donner l'impression de dissidences internes.

Mais il ne savait pas que les dissidences étaient toujours étouffées dans l'œuf avec Pansy.

Elle avait l'œil pour repérer les traitres. Et malheureusement pour moi, j'agissais comme un traitre.

-Allons, allons, calmez vous s'il vous plait et allez à vos tables. Il n'y a pas de place pour les chahuteurs dans ma salle de classe.

Je m'empressais d'obéir à l'injonction de Slughorn, et en passant à côté de lui pour aller m'asseoir, je l'entendis murmurer « Ahh, les peines de cœur... » Avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

En plus du balafré, j'avais maintenant la reine des Serpentards contre moi. Je risquais plus que ma simple place dans la hiérarchie avec cette affaire. Déplaire à la reine était une chose. La tromper, avec une gryffondor de surcroit, en était une autre.

Il se trompait. Ils se trompaient tous.

Et ici, attablé dans une salle de classe, je me mis à attendre patiemment le jour, bientôt proche, ou j'enlèverais mon masque d'élève pour révéler mon visage de mangemort.

Ils se trompaient tous.

J'allais leur montrer ma vérité.

* * *

><p>(1) « I love sleep. My life has the tendency to fall apart when I'm awake, you know? » Ernest Hemingway<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 POV Harry

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis l'incident entre Ron et Ginny, et celui, beaucoup plus drôle, de Pansy et Draco.

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis que je m'étais endormi au beau milieu de la salle commune des Serpentards sans rien apercevoir de suspicieux.

Aucun élève n'avait été agressé et la tension qui avait saisi le château depuis la rentrée et les premières bastonnades commençait à retomber.

Je passais mes journées entre les cours et la surveillance de Draco.

Surveillance qui ne donnait rien de concret, bien au contraire.

Il passait le plus clair de son temps chez les Serpentards ou en classe, et lorsqu'il n'était dans aucun des deux, il se baladait dans le château.

Mais il avait une fâcheuse tendance à disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Comme s'il arrivait à se faufiler et s'extraire de mon champ de vision dès qu'un angle nous séparait. Une vraie fouine.

Malheureusement, mon travail d'enquête était limité par mes horaires, et la mission que Dumbledore m'avait confié.

De plus en plus de soirées se passaient sur le terrain de Quidditch à s'entrainer, ou dans les diners du professeur Slughorn qui ,malheureusement, duraient une éternité et demie.

Ce qui, additionné tous les mois à raison d'un diner par semaine, commençait à faire une jolie perte de temps.

Pendant ce temps, Draco avait probablement tout le loisir de se préparer à sa prochaine petite « entrevue privée ».

Mon emploi du temps était complètement rempli, sans même que le travail donné par les professeurs n'y soit incorporé.

Et je comptais bien profiter du week-end à Pré-au-lard pour ne pas rattraper mon retard.

Le matin même, je me réveillais la bouche pâteuse, encore assommé de l'entrainement de la veille.

J'étais le dernier à me lever du dortoir. Apparemment, l'excitation due à la sortie avait précipité hors de leurs lits mes camarades de dortoir bien plus que moi.

A vrai dire, quand je me levais, je rêvais rarement d'autre chose que d'une tasse de café, ou de thé.

Me projeter vers un futur plus lointain que le petit-déjeuner était absolument impossible à mes yeux.

Je descendis, les yeux encore remplis de sommeil.

Tellement remplis qu'ils débordaient sur tout mon visage.

J'avais pour habitude de m'écrouler sur le banc, avant de replier ma tête dans mes bras sur la table, et d'y finir ma nuit en attendant ma boisson chaude.

Mais cette fois, j'y dérogeais. Cherchant à travers mes paupières mi-closes mon suspect, je ne pus le trouver.

Il y avait bien Blaise attablé a côté d'une place vide. Et Pansy de l'autre côté. Et au milieu, rien. Pas de trace de la fouine.

Pas l'ombre d'une mèche blonde, ni d'un sourire narquois.

Ses activités lui prenaient apparemment de plus en plus de temps, et je ne pouvais pas décemment utiliser la carte des maraudeurs en pleine Grande Salle, à une heure de pointe.

Je décidais donc d'aller inspecter après le petit déjeuner les couloirs où il disparaissait habituellement de la carte des maraudeurs, m'étant résigné au fait que cette dernière était imparfaite.

* * *

><p>Le tapis sur lequel je marchais étouffait mes pas. Un bienheureux confort alors que j'avais omis de passer par mon dortoir pour récupérer mon matériel de détective.<p>

J'étais dans une aile du château, qui à cette heure matinale, n'était pratiqué que de Miss Teigne, quand elle ne chassait pas de souris ou d'élèves.

Encore un coup du sort bienheureux : elle courait déjà après d'autres proies.

Au fur et à mesure de mon avancée, je pouvais entendre deux voix qui discutaient. Deux voix qui ne me disait rien.

Arrivé à un coude, je m'arrêtais. Je pouvais les distinguer clairement maintenant. Elles n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de moi.

Les deux voix étaient féminines, mais pas d'élèves que je connaissais.

Et surtout, qu'est-ce que faisaient deux élèves à cette heure là, dans cette partie du château, alors que les premiers cours allaient bientôt commencer ?

A part Fred et Georges, et évidemment Ron, Hermione et moi, je n'avais connaissance de personne qui avait l'habitude d'explorer le château de si bon matin.

Et même si je ne connaissais pas tous les élèves de Poudlard, il se créait une fraternité entre hors-la-loi qui se retrouvent au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Certaines parties du château étaient devenues les lieux de rendez-vous de tous ceux qui se baladaient la nuit ou pendant les cours, comme des endroits de pèlerinage pour tous les mauvais élèves. Un secret partagé entre élèves de l'école buissonnière. Mais définitivement pas ce couloir, et pas à cette heure.

Je me plaquais contre le mur qui faisait le coude susnommé, et glissais un œil en bordure afin de pouvoir voir à qui appartenaient les voix inconnues.

La couleur de leurs robes m'indiqua que les propriétaires en question étaient deux élèves de Serpentard – Oh l'heureuse coïncidence – et vu leur taille, qu'elles devaient être en 2eme ou 3eme année au plus.

Deux petites brunes, aux yeux noisettes qui épiaient dans toutes les directions le moindre signe d'un être vivant possédant au moins une once d'autorité.

Elles avaient toutes les deux leurs chaudrons en étain à la main, comme si elle attendaient le cours de potion de Rogue.

Je les observais du coin de l'œil, en évitant que ma tignasse rentre dans leurs lignes de vue.

Je pouvais voir le stress et la panique dans leurs mouvements brusques, leurs respirations bruyantes mais qui essayaient de ne pas l'être, et la sueur qui luisait sur leurs visages. Elles ne semblaient pas être habituées à sortir des itinéraires qui les menaient d'une salle de cours à une autre.

Je me penchais davantage pour mieux les observer.

Elles ne bougeaient pas, si ce n'était pour se trémousser d'un pied sur l'autre.

Elles guettaient mais ne faisaient rien de répréhensible. Bien sur, se trouver dans cette aile du château à cette heure pouvait leur valoir une réprimande, mais rien de plus.

Rien qui provoquerait cette nervosité, cette montée d'adrénaline palpable dans l'atmosphère.

Elles étaient séparées. Chacune des deux étaient positionnées le long d'un mur, qui...

BLAM !

Je m'effondrais sur le sol.

Elles sursautèrent tellement fort qu'elles en lâchèrent leurs chaudrons, et sans attendre leur reste, décampèrent aussitôt par l'autre bout du couloir.

Ayant dans l'idée que le bruit de la chute des chaudrons attirerait, au mieux Peeves, au pire un professeur, je décidais d'inspecter rapidement ce bout de mur qu'elles semblaient protéger avant de filer.

Rien. Pas une pierre plus haute que l'autre. Pas de brique qui formait une excroissance visible. Pas de statues cachant un mécanisme. Rien qu'un bête mur tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Rien sur les côtés, rien au plafond. Rien au so... Si.

Au pied du mur, accroché au tapis centenaire qui servait de moquette dans ce couloir, quelques cheveux.

Qui n'étaient pas bruns. Mais blonds. Très blonds. Trop blonds.

-Qui est là ? Si je vous attrape, vous aurez droit aux coups de fouet. Garnement méprisable ! mugit la voix de plus en plus proche de Rusard.

Je pris mes jambes à mon cou, et filait rejoindre les autres gryffondors.

* * *

><p>La visite à Pré-au-lard m'engloutissait le cerveau.<p>

J'espérais y trouver une opportunité de quitter, ne serait-ce que pour une heure, les tâches qui me tombaient dessus depuis la rentrée.

Sans Ron et Hermione à mes côtés, je n'avais personne à qui parler, mais d'un autre côté, personne qui viendrait me déranger.

J'imaginais la tranquillité reposante d'un bar bruyant, attablé avec une bièraubeurre, sans personne qui ne fasse attention à moi. Tous les élèves rêvaient probablement d'être a ma place, une célébrité, vainqueur de Voldemort et célèbre attrapeur de Gryffondor. Moi je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, être à leur place...

Arrivé aux trois balais, je baissais la tête et allait m'accrocher au comptoir comme un bernard-l'ermite à sa coquille. Je n'étais heureusement encadré que de vieux poivrots trop saouls pour me reconnaître, et seul mon dos était exposé aux clampins du bar, me laissant un relatif anonymat bienvenu.

J'évitais de regarder Ginny, enlacer dans les bras d'un autre que moi.

J'avalais ma bièreaubeurre comme un petit lait, essayant de ne penser à rien. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'entendre les discussions autour de moi. Notamment celle de la table derrière moi.

-Il paraît que les élèves de Poudlard se font agresser à l'intérieur du château ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Si Vous-Savez-Qui peut attaquer les enfants à Poudlard, alors moi je vous le dis, il n'y a plus d'endroit sûr. A par Gringotts peut être.

-Mais non, ce n'est pas Vous-Savez-Qui enfin. C'est un autre élève, ou un loup-garou ou quelque chose comme ça. Encore une folie de Dumbledore. Sérieusement, qui aurait pensez qu'il laisserait un loup-garou faire cours ? Nan, nan, ce n'est pas Vous-Savez-Qui, vous pouvez en être sur. Lui, il ne laisse personne survivre.

-Mais c'est grave quand même. J'entends de plus en plus de parents qui hésitent à retirer leurs enfants de l'école. Peut être que Dumbledore est trop vieux pour occuper son poste. Il paraît que même pendant les repas, on ne le voit plus.

-A force de fricoter avec des hybrides... C'est de sa faute si il y a des centaures à Poudlard. Et je vous parie qu'avant la fin de l'année, l'un d'eux va tuer un élève.

-Et Hagrid alors ? Un géant ! A Poudlard ! Je serais ministre de la Magie, je mettrai tout ça à Azkaban !

La phrase reçu l'approbation générale.

Je fulminais. Les ragots colportés par des sorciers à peine conscients de ce qui se passait autour d'eux n'auraient pas dû pourtant.

Mais leur ignorance crasse et l'intolérance qui leur faisait briller les yeux me donnait envie de les frapper.

Ils critiquaient, calomniaient, mais ne faisaient rien.

Ils attendaient un sauveur qui viendrait combattre Voldemort à leur place.

Ils attendaient des professeurs exemplaires, MAIS humains -un paradoxe total-, un ministère de la magie tout-puissant qui les défendrait mais qui ne serait pas corrompu, alors que tout le monde sait que le pouvoir corrompt.

Ils voulaient la bièreaubeurre, l'argent de la bièreaubeurre, et le sourire de la sorcière.

Ils n'était pas racistes, mais ils n'aimaient pas ceux qui n'étaient pas entièrement comme eux.

Ils n'étaient pas orgueilleux, mais ils pensaient que les moldus leur étaient inférieurs.

Ils ne voulait pas de Voldemort. Mais ils adhéraient à ses idées.

Raclures de merde. Et dire que je devais me battre pour ces gens là.

Je me levais, écœuré et prêt à les agresser.

Heureusement, un sauveur inattendu m'évita de m'attirer l'attention du bar entier. Slughorn, les foudroyait du regard tout en s'avançant vers eux, apparemment un peu éméché.

-Bande d'hérétiques ! De va-nu-pieds ! Vous osez critiquez Dumbledore ! Celui qui nous a sauvé de Grinderwald, et aussi de Vous-Savez-Qui ! VOUS OSEZ !

Il hurlait à présent. Il me rappelait Hagrid lorsque Vernon avait insulté Dumbledore, il y a de nombreuses années de cela. L'alcool lui avait fait perdre sa couardise, héritage de sa maison.

Saoul, il faisait un très bon gryffondor.

-Bande d'ignares ! D'ignobles médisants ! Je suis professeur à Poudlard et aucun « hybride » comme vous les appelez n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ! Si j'avais 20 ans de moins, je vous défierais en duel, et vous verriez alors qui est Horace Slughorn ! Oui c'est moi ! Horace Slughorn ! Qui sert la main du ministre ! Et qui crache dans la vôtre ! Renégats ! Rats d'égouts ! Vergetures de crapaud cornu !

Je profitais de ses hurlements, et de la barmane qui essayait de le calmer, pour m'éclipser aux toilettes.

En y pénétrant, je tombais nez-à-nez avec celui qui esquivait ma surveillance depuis des mois.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : POV Draco

Merde. Merde de merde de merde de chiottes. Mon épée de Damoclès personnelle me tombait dessus jusque dans les toilettes d'un bar.

J'aurais parié mille galions qu'il ne venait pas pour me la tenir.

Ce salopard me suivait, c'était certain maintenant. Ça ne pouvait donc être que lui ce matin, devant la Salle sur Demande. Et ces abrutis de Crabbe et Goyle même pas capables de le reconnaitre. J'enrageais de leur incompétence.

J'avais Katie sous Imperium dans la cabine à côté. Je devais le faire sortir. S'il la voyait, il devinerait tout de suite. Sans remettre mes talents en doute, je n'étais pas encore au niveau du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et le subterfuge était encore trop grossier pour ne pas passez inaperçu.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche. Je le devançais.

-Tu m'aimes au point de m'accompagner aux toilettes Potter ? C'est gentil ça, mais je ne voudrais pas prendre sur ton temps si précieux.

-L'envie de pisser est pas réservé aux sang-pur. Allez pousse-toi de là.

Il avait l'air encore plus énervé par ma présence que moi par la sienne.

L'affronter en plein milieu d'un bar n'était probablement pas la meilleure façon de ne pas attirer l'attention. Je devais désamorcer le conflit. Et vite.

Je décidais de changer d'angle d'attaque. Brutalement, par surprise. Il fallait gagner du temps.

-Tu sais, on est pas obligés de se haïr et de s'insulter.

-De.. Quoi ?

-On est pas obligés de se haïr.

-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que je vois bien que plus que de pisser, t'as surtout envie qu'on se foute sur la gueule. Donc je réitère ma proposition : On est pas obligés de se haïr.

-On le faisait bien les années précédentes. Pourquoi changer ?

-Je te dis juste qu'on est pas obligés. Tu sais, c'est pas parce que je suis Serpentard que je suis un monstre ou un mangemort. Et je me doute bien qu'en dessous de ta chevalerie gryffondoriesque se trouve quelqu'un avec ,qui sait, plus de deux neurones en état de marche.

-Mais... Enfin... Malefoy !

Il paraissait complètement outré. Je lui répondis sur le même ton :

-Potter !

-Tu ne m'a fait que des saloperies depuis que je te connais.

-T'as pas toujours été très sympa non plus...

-Bah oui ! Mais c'est logique, c'est comme ça que ça marche ! On se déteste, on se tape dessus, et puis quand c'est fini, on recommence !

-Et bien on a qu'a dire que cette fois, on recommence pas.

-Mais...Mais...Non ! C'est déloyal !

-Pardon ?

Il en fallait finalement peu pour déstabiliser le survivant. Il avait apparemment complètement oublié son envie pressante et me regardait avec insistance, la bouche entr'ouverte, sans rien dire.

Puis en marmonnant un « t'as pas le droit. » et avec l'air à moitié en colère, il repartit par où il était venu.

J'ordonnais à Katie de remplir sa mission dix minutes après mon départ, et filais tout de suite après.

En sortant du bar, je croisais le regard de Potter, complètement inattentif à toute autre chose que moi. J'essayais du mieux que je pouvais de ne pas le fusiller du regard.

Il allait désormais falloir que je sois sympa avec lui. De toutes mes obligations, celle ci serait sans aucun doute la plus difficile.

Il me semblait. Logiquement.

Je tentais un maigre sourire, en n'essayant d'être le moins hypocrite possible, et sans regarder le résultat, je filais sous la neige pour retrouver Pansy, afin de sauver ma place dans la hiérarchie.

* * *

><p>Apparemment, mon plan particulièrement ingénieux n'avait pas suffi. Dumbledore était encore bel et bien vivant. Et Katie aussi.<p>

Et aucun des deux ne semblait terriblement traumatisé. Pas suffisamment en tout cas. Rien de plaisant. Pas de souffrances à imaginer, juste des égratignures.

Le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé de canaliser mon envie n'avait même pas marché. Les milles tourments que j'avais imaginé Katie subir ne s'était finalement révélé être qu'une banale décharge de Magie noire. Puissante certes, mais insuffisante.

Une certaine lassitude m'envahit. Tous les Serpentards étaient au courant de ce qui s'était passé mais personne ne savait qui l'avait fait. Et cet état de fait devait impérativement demeurer. Malheureusement.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir demander de l'aide au reste de ma maison.

Je voyais de moins en moins de moyens d'atteindre Dumbledore. Et les jours continuaient de s'écouler sans que j'arrive à faire de grands progrès. Ses absences devenaient de plus en plus longues. Et je ne savais pas où il allait. Je ne le voyais qu'à certains diners, et je ne pouvais pas lui lancer un Avada Kedavra en pleine Grande Salle.

Bien sur, le travail dans la salle sur demande avançait. Mais je craignais d'avoir à faire appel aux mangemorts. J'étais déjà le rejeton d'une famille déchue, et bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'ait confié une mission, je ne pensais pas que sa protection suffirait, une fois Bellatrix lâchée dans les couloirs de Poudlard, pour être sur que je ne ferais pas partie des « dommages collatéraux » qu'elle occasionnerait surement.

Rogue insistait pour m'aider. Je pensais qu'il voulait s'arroger la gloire de tuer Dumbledore. Pouvoir, après tant d'années à être un agent double à ses côtés, lui dévoiler son vrai visage. Lui montrer son erreur, à ce vieillard qui se prenait pour l'égal du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais je ne pouvais me défiler. Lui laisser le travail signerait mon arrêt de mort.

Et même s'il était proche de Dumbledore, il l'était encore plus du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comment être sur que ce n'était pas un test supplémentaire pour tester ma volonté et ma loyauté ? Comment être sur de lui ? Ou de qui que ce soit ?

Je me sentais seul, désespérément seul. Il était loin le temps des amis et de la famille. Il n'y avait désormais plus que ma putain de mission. Et mon putain d'échec qui se profilait à l'horizon.

Je me demandais parfois comme Potter réagirait à ma place. Qu'est ce qu'il ferait lui, le brave Gryffondor ? Qu'est ce qu'il ferait pour sauver sa peau et celle de ses parents ? Qu'est ce que tu ferais hein, fils de pute ?

Pourquoi on me demandait ça à moi ? Je n'étais qu'un gosse. J'avais même pas dix-sept ans. Je l'avais pas mérité ce châtiment là.

Servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en quoi c'était un honneur bordel ? J'étais prêt à m'effondrer en larmes sur le parquet de ma chambre. Mes envies de grandeur avaient disparues face à la réalité. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas réussir. L'inéluctable fiasco qui m'attendait se rapprochait de jour en jour.

Et comme si un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul, je me rappelais que j'avais une invitée ce soir.

La reine désirait appliquer ces prérogatives sur moi, et je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à lui mentir. Toutes ces contrariétés ne pouvaient être dilués dans la pratique de mon vice, que je continuais à cacher. J'enrageais intérieurement. J'étais désespéré. Il me fallait un miracle pour me sortir de là.

Le plancher de la chambre était creusé a force de subir mes pas, formant un cercle au beau milieu de la pièce.

J'attendais que le temps passe, cherchant une solution qui viendrait d'elle même, sans que j'ai même à ouvrir la bouche, imaginant mille solutions irréalisables.

* * *

><p>Elle entra sans frapper, un mélange de mélancolie et de désapprobation peint sur le visage. Ses traits, malgré tout le contrôle qu'elle avait sur elle-même semblait toujours laisser filer quelques traces de ses émotions.<p>

Elle avait arrêter de tenter de me séduire, de rendre légitime sa possession de mon corps. Elle connaissait, apparemment mieux que moi, le dégout que je lui portais.

Je n'arrivais, moi, pas à savoir si elle venait pour se venger, me pousser à bout, me gaver d'elle au point d'en vomir. Ou si c'était un reste de sentiment qui nous avait jadis liés. Il y a déjà si longtemps.

Les années semblaient compter triple chez les Serpentards.

Nous avions l'air d'adultes mal-dégrossis, de ces adolescents si envieux de leurs ainés qu'ils les copient dans leurs moindres habitudes. Maladroitement pour certains.

Comme si la vieillesse apportait quelque chose d'autre que des rides. Quelque chose de si enviable qu'il contre-balançait le poids des années.

Nous, nous avions déjà l'expérience de nos parents. Nous vivions comme eux. Nous connaissions déjà leurs contraintes et leurs envies.

Ils s'étaient imprimés si forts en nous que nous en étions réduits à reproduire leurs vies. Ou à faire semblant.

Je me demandais parfois comment étaient les parents des élèves des autres maisons.

Peut être que plus que la ruse, c'était notre héritage qui nous définissait en tant que serpentard.

Nous étions tous des « fils de... ». En tout cas nous l'avions été.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions trop vieux pour être encore les enfants de qui que ce soit.

La question de savoir depuis combien de temps ma jeunesse m'avait quitté me hantait.

Ma vie m'avait déjà épuisé, comme un vieillard courbé sur sa canne, qui voit ses souvenirs se superposés à sa vision, partout où il porte son regard.

Elle s'approcha, elle aussi vieillie de décennies qu'elle n'avait pas encore vécue.

Nous connaissions nos corps comme si nous avions passé nos quarante dernières années ensemble. Plus de surprises, bonnes ou mauvaises. Juste la routine, la répétition, le prévu et l'anticipé.

Elle me saisit par les hanches. Par envie. Ou pour me montrer son droit de cuissage.

Je l'embrassai. Du mieux que je pu. Du mieux que mon absence de désir le permettait.

Malgré moi, je pensais à Ginny. Son corps à elle était encore à découvrir. Ses baisers, encore sincères. Sa jeunesse , encore présente. Son horrible parfum n'était rien comparée à l'odeur des cachots de serpentards qui imbibait chacun des vêtements de Pansy. Et des miens.

Ses manières maladroites auraient presque pu passer pour charmantes, surtout comparée à la froide connaissance qu'avait la reine de mon corps. Ce dernier semblait lui appartenir bien plus qu'a moi, moi qui devait malgré tout en prendre soin, pour qu'elle puisse l'utiliser comme elle l'entendait. Elle ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ma jeunesse m'avait déjà quitté, mon corps aussi. Mes envies étaient de pâles copies de celles de mes parents.

Je me demandais encore ce qu'il me restait de personnel. Ce que je possédais dont on ne m'avait pas dépossédé.

Il ne me restait que mes vices. Et ce stupide don, ou malédiction, ou quoi que ce soit, qui me permettait de survivre à cet instant précis.

Elle était dans mes bras. Immobile. Il fallait que je me force.

-Je... Tu... Je t'aime tu sais...

-Je sais que tu mens. Même maintenant, tu continues.

-Nan, c'est faux. C'est juste que...

-Pourquoi tu persistes ? Une Gryffondor, ce n'était pas suffisant ? Il faut que tu me mentes bien en face c'est ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux me prouver ?

-...

-Tu me le paieras tu sais. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Maintenant ou après, peu m'importe.

Elle était toujours collée dans mes bras, sa tête posée contre mon torse. Et sa voix douce contrastait avec ses paroles. Encore cet étrange sentiment que quelque chose était déplacé. Elle me menaçait tout en me serrant avec plus de tendresse que je n'aurai pu lui imaginer avoir à mon égard.

Elle semblait tellement plus faible maintenant. Au moins aussi fatiguée que moi.

Nous étions deux vieilles choses n'ayant même pas l'age de la majorité. Un bien triste état de notre situation.

Et à ce moment là, une nostalgie similaire à celle que l'on ressent sur un lit de mort nous saisit.

Je me rendis compte qu'elle voulait serrer le souvenir qu'elle avait de moi. Et moi je voulais la chaleur qu'elle ne dégageait désormais plus.

Nous voulions oublier que nous étions tous les deux éteints.

Nous voulions oublier qui nous étions devenus.

Nous voulions juste oublier. Un moment, un seul moment. Comme une nécessaire perdition.

Je m'imaginais qu'elle m'avait aimé. C'était peut être réciproque. Dans une autre vie, dans une autre époque. Quand nous n'étions pas encore deux marionnettes rongés par le temps.

Le spectacle que l'on donnait était pathétique.

Une mascarade de mascarade.

Peut être que nous n'étions pas les seuls à la jouer.

Peut être Potter aussi avait sa pièce, son public, son texte à apprendre.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 POV Harry

* * *

><p>La lumière qui émanait des bûches brûlantes de la cheminée ne suffisait plus à éclairer l'ensemble de la salle commune. Les coins d'ombres envahissaient la pièce au fil des minutes, et assis, sur le canapé, je ne trouvais toujours pas le sommeil.<p>

Ron était en train de griffonner des anti-sèches à une table derrière moi, éclairé par la faible lueur d'une chandelle. Il était pâle, probablement fatigué. Comme moi.

Il n'y avait plus que nous deux, les vieux briscards de la Salle Commune.

Passé minuit, comme par magie, tous les gryffondors disparaissaient pour aller se coucher. Avant, Ginny ou Hermione veillait avec nous, mais elles semblaient désormais m'éviter toutes les deux. Cependant les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure.

Et nous restions là, mû par une fierté enfantine, celle de se coucher plus tard que les autres.

La cause de mon insomnie était une saloperie de Serpentard. Une saloperie dont le sens m'échappait.

Je ne comprenais pas la manœuvre de Malefoy. Ce soudain revirement paraissait suspect. En fait, il "était" plus qu'il ne "paraissait" suspect. Malefoy était une ordure, mais une ordure rusée, je devais le reconnaitre.

Ron poussa un râle de fatigue en jetant sa plume sur sa table. Puis il s'étira en s'appuyant de tout son corps sur le dossier de sa chaise.

J'en profitais. Je me retournais et appuyait ma tête sur le dossier du canapé.

-Ron ?

-Humm ? répondit-il les yeux clos et le sourire aux lèvres, goûtant aux joies de la pandiculation.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Tu viens de le faire. T'as le droit à une deuxième seulement si ça n'a aucun rapport avec les cours.

-Ça n'a aucun rapport avec les cours, je te rassure.

-Alors je suis ton homme ! Vas-y, balance.

-Est-ce que... est-ce que Draco à déjà été autre chose qu'un fils de pute ?

-Euh... Laisse moi deux minutes, faut que je me rappelle.

Il se mit à fixer le plafond, et à compter sur ses doigts tout en répétant "Fils de pute" à chaque nouveau doigt levé.

Au bout d'une minute, il finit par répondre :

-Et bien, si ma mémoire est bonne, non il ne l'a jamais été... Enfin si, une fois, mais ça été bref.

Je le fixais, attendant impatiemment sa réponse.

-Le premier jour de la première année. Quand il a voulu devenir ton ami. Bon ça a duré quatre secondes et après il m'a insulté mais ça compte non ?

-Euh... Oui. Nan mais oui, carrément.

Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Oui, ce jour là, il n'avait pas été le petit con que j'avais ensuite côtoyé. Ça avait été le seul moment. Et ça faisait si longtemps.

-Mais, euh... Pourquoi au fait ?

-Hein ? Nan pour rien...

-T'es bien mystérieux toi. Allez, balance à RonRon ce qui va pas.

-Ce surnom est ridicule Ron.

-Change pas de sujet !

-Je change pas de sujet, c'est juste que...

-Tatata ! T'arrêtes immédiatement et tu me dis ce qui te tracasse avec Malefoy.

-Rien, rien. Je me pose juste des questions sur... comment dire... l'intensité de sa vilenie. Il n'est peut être pas mangemort finalement.

-C'est ce qu'Hermione et moi te répétons depuis des mois ! Je t'ai connu plus vif. Et pourquoi tu ne te dis ça que maintenant ?

-Bah,il...

Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer.

-Il quoi ?

-Il m'a souri. répondis-je à moitié dépité.

-De ? Quoi ?

-Je l'ai croisé à Pré-au-Lard et il m'a souri.

-Mais c'est pas un argument ça. C'est bidon. Enfin il s'est moqué de toi c'est tout. Même s'il n'est pas mangemort, ça reste une sale fouine, ne l'oublie pas.

-Oui... Oui, t'as sans doute raison.

-Évidemment que j'ai raison ! Enfin ! je suis Ron ! J'ai toujours raison.

-Certes... répondit-je d'un ton sceptique.

Il se remit à s'étirer, poussant quelques gémissements appréciateurs.

Je profitais de sa soudaine, et sans aucun doute passagère, sagesse pour qu'il m'éclaire sur un autre sujet.

-T'en penses quoi de Slughorn, toi ?

-Bah je sais pas trop. Il a rejoint les professeurs de Poudlard, donc j'imagine que c'est plutôt un chic type. Mais en même temps, il a l'air tellement... lâche.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Bah, si je me souviens bien de ce que tu m'as raconté, il est venu à Poudlard surtout pour être protégé par Dumbledore. Jme trompe ?

-Il y a aussi le fait que je sois un être exceptionnel et qu'il a l'immense chance de me faire cours !

-Sans aucun doute Harry, sans aucun doute... Mais le fait est là. Il n'est pas à Poudlard parce qu'il veut enseigner. Ou parce qu'il veut faire partie de l'ordre du Phénix. Il est à Poudlard parce qu'il a peur. Y'a rien de noble là-dedans.

-Oui mais il n'a pas rejoint Voldemort quand même. C'est pas rien. Et puis tout le monde ne peut pas être noble.

- Il ne l'a pas rejoint parce qu'il se doute qu'il risque encore plus à être avec eux que contre eux. Voldemort n'est pas vraiment un enfant de chœur, même avec ses troupes.

-Humm, sans doute...

La perspicacité de Ron m'étonnait.

-Et quant au fait que tout le monde ne puisse pas être noble, et bien, de même, tout le monde ne mérite pas ma sympathie. Lui il existe, c'est tout. Il est neutre, fade et terne, rien d'autre.

-Peut être, effectivement.

Je ne voulais pas me le mettre à dos ce soir. Je n'étais pas d'humeur bagarreuse et il restait mon meilleur ami.

Malgré tout.

J'évitais donc de le fâcher en lui racontant l'épisode des Trois Balais. Il fallait que j'évite ses questions, de toute façon.

-Du coup, j'imagine que t'as toujours pas trouvé comment faire parler Slughorn ?

-Gagné. Chuis dans la merde. Jusqu'au cou.

-Arf, c'est pas de chance. Mais je vois vraiment pas comment t'aider pour ça. Bon sur ce, je vais me coucher. Chuis claqué moi. J'ai jamais travaillé aussi dur de ma vie.

-T'as pas travaillé, t'as fait des gruges...

-Comment oses-tu ? J'ai mis au point une stratégie alternative afin d'optimiser mon temps libre, rien que ça !

-C'est joliment dit...

-Allez, bonne nuit vieux. Et oublie l'autre abruti, ça ne pourra te faire que du bien.

Je me retournais vers la cheminée, levant vaguement la main pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit tandis qu'il quittait la pièce et montait au dortoir,dans ce qui semblait une parodie du mythe de Sisyphe.

Malefoy.

Il m'avait jeté son amitié au visage.

Et j'étais censé l'accepter. Il me snobait encore en croyant décider de ce qu'il était à mes yeux.

Il voulait tout diriger à ma place, ce petit sang bleu vicieux.

Je me rendis compte que je le haïssais de m'avoir fait ça.

Et je me haïssais de ne pas avoir trouver les mots pour lui répondre.

Mais au fil de mes maugréations me vint l'idée farfelue qu'il allait m'aider.

Qu'il me donnait un moyen inespéré de l'approcher.

Plus besoin d'enquête, plus besoin de cape d'invisibilité. Je n'aurais qu'à lui demander.

Enfin ce serait certainement plus compliqué que ça, mais cela semblait toujours plus facile, et peut être même plus agréable, que de s'introduire dans la salle commune des serpentards, pour y faire le guet toute la nuit.

Je m'endormis sur le canapé, tout heureux d'avoir enfin un point positif dans cette montagne de responsabilité qui me faisait face, tout en me demandant malgré tout comment j'allais faire pour être amical avec Malefoy.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé par tous les élèves de Gryffondor qui traversait la salle commune pour aller petit-déjeuner. Je m'extirpais difficilement du canapé, courbaturé par la nuit que je venais de passer en dehors de mon lit.<p>

Tout en essayant de remettre en place mes os et mes muscles, légèrement désordonnés pendant mon sommeil, j'aperçus Ginny qui serpentait parmi les élèves, d'un pas rapide, tout en évitant Ron et Hermione. Elle continuait apparemment d'être en colère contre eux, et il semblait que cette colère s'étendait aussi à moi.

J'essayais de ne pas en tenir compte et me mêlait au groupe afin de rejoindre la Grande Salle.

En arrivant, je vis que Ginny s'était installée à un coin de la table, à l'opposé de l'endroit où était assis Ron.

Je m'installais à ses côtés. Avant que je ne puisse saisir ma tasse de chocolat chaud, ou même finir d'ouvrir les yeux, il me demanda :

-Tu sais, j'ai pensé à ce que tu m'a dis hier, à propos de Malef...

-Chut ! Parles moins fort ! lui rétorquai-je alors que je voyais sortir l'intéressé de la Grande Salle. Encore une fois il semblait beaucoup plus matinal que moi.

-Bon repris-je, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Et bien... continua-t-il d'un ton mystérieux, si comme tu le dis, il était souriant alors que dans le même temps, Katie était ensorcelé, tu ne penses pas que ce sourire aurait été de vantardise ? Je sais que tu le suspecte d'être celui qui agresse les élèves, et bien peut être qu'il est passé au stade au dessus. Il est passé des coups de poings aux sortilèges de magie noire. Avec sa famille, ça ne doit pas lui être bien difficile de mettre la main sur un grimoire de magie particulièrement horrible.

-Oui j'y ai pensé Ron, mais selon McGonagall, le collier n'était pas destiné à frapper Katie. Elle devait juste être la messagère.

-Oui, enfin peut être qu'il comptait faire d'une pierre deux coups. Tuer Katie et quelqu'un d'autre.

-Certes, certes... Mais de ce que l'on sait, celui qui agresse les élèves n'essaie pas de les tuer. Il les tabasse, mais jamais en prenant le risque qu'ils meurent de leurs blessures. C'est comme s'il prenait plaisir à les frapper, mais qu'il restait suffisamment prudent pour ne rien risquer. Alors qu'avec Katie, il y a eu un collier contenant un sort mortel et elle a aussi été victime d'un Impardonnable. Niveau prise de risque, c'est un cran au dessus. Et surtout, ce n'est pas le même modus operandi.

Il me regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu parles latin toi maintenant ? T'as volé les livres d'Hermione ou quoi ?

J'éclatais de rire devant son ébahissement. Hermione, elle, n'apprécia que très moyennement la blague.

-T'es con, répondais-je en calmant mon fou rire. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que celui qui tabasse les élèves le fait toujours de la même manière, et qu'il y a peu de chances que ça change. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il fasse autrement. Par contre, celui qui a envoyé le collier, lui c'est probablement un mangemort, ou un mangemort en puissance, avec un but précis en tête. Mais je ne sais toujours pas à qui était destiné le collier.

-Mouais, me répondit-il d'une moue boudeuse, chuis pas convaincu.

Il se replongea avec avidité dans son bol de céréales, apparemment vexé que je sois en désaccord avec lui, et ne dit plus un mot du repas.

Je ressentis une grande lassitude. Ses sautes d'humeur m'agaçaient au plus haut point.

Il était intellectuellement feignant. Dès qu'on lui montrait son erreur, il se vexait.

Il n'y avait que d'Hermione qu'il acceptait les remarques, et elle ne semblait pas vouloir me donner raison. Elle continuait à attendre mes excuses, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je continuais à refuser de les lui donner.

Notre trio s'était délité à une vitesse que je n'avais su prévoir. Et Ginny...

Je crois que j'en voulais principalement à Ron parce qu'il était la cause de cette distance qu'elle mettait désormais entre nous. Elle ne me parlait plus, détournait la tête à chaque fois que nos yeux se croisaient, et faisait littéralement tout pour ne jamais être proche de moi. J'avais l'impression de la dégouter.

Au moment où je levais la tête vers elle, pour la regarder, pour avaler une goulée d'elle, de son visage, de ses cheveux roux, de son corps enfermé dans des vêtements que j'aurais souhaité voir disparaitre, elle se leva et quitta la salle rapidement.

Même ce maigre plaisir, ce petit fantasme de rien du tout m'était désormais interdit.

En un quart de seconde, je me décidais à la suivre. Il fallait que je la vois, que je lui parle. Il me fallait sa présence. Quelque soit le prétexte.

* * *

><p>Du plus discrètement que je pu, je la pris en filature à travers les couloirs de l'école. Après toute l'expérience que j'avais eu cette année en pistant Malefoy, je commençais à être bon.<p>

Ma conscience continuait d'émettre un faible signal, me rappelant qu'espionner une amie n'était pas, moralement, quelque chose de bien. Mais elle était étouffée par mon désir, rugissant lui, de la revoir, de combler le manque.

Elle ne se retourna pas à un seul moment. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle était suivie.

Au bout de quelques minutes de déambulation, elle s'arrêta, au pied d'un escalier. Nous étions dans une aile du château qui n'accueillait que rarement des élèves. Les salles de classe y étaient vétustes, et même Peeves n'y circulait pas souvent. Il n'y avait personne à embêter, exceptés quelques colonies d'araignées qui y avaient élu domicile.

Je restais dans un détour de couloir, au coin d'un mur. Elle semblait attendre quelqu'un.

Je glissais de temps en temps un regard, attendant, comme elle, celui ou celle qui devait venir. Mais qui ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer.

-Potter, entendis-je dans un murmure.

Je me retournais immédiatement, en sortant ma baguette de ma poche. Tout ça pour tomber sur Malefoy, qui tenait un doigt sur sa bouche, en signe de silence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malefoy ?

Mon chuchotement était empli de colère. Du moins autant qu'un chuchotement pouvait l'être.

-T'as pas envie de voir ça Potter.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De Ginny. Et de celui qui ne va pas tarder à arriver.

-Pourquoi ? Qui c'est ?

-Son... Son petit ami, Potter.

-N'importe quoi. Et puis pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Je voudrais t'éviter ça.

-Depuis quand t'es sympa, toi ?

-Depuis Pré-au-Lard. Ce que je te dis là, c'est pour toi. Pour te montrer ma bonne foi.

-Arrête tes conneries, bordel. Tu me fais flipper quand t'es comme ça.

Il commençait à m'agacer au plus haut point. Lui et son habitude d'insinuer tout et n'importe quoi.

-Tant pis Potter. Mais oublies pas que je t'ai prévenu.

-C'est ça, casse toi avant que je t'éclate la gueule.

Il semblait sincèrement désolé. Mais il s'en alla, sans dire un mot de plus.

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. Il avait presque semblé compatir avec moi.

Et malgré ce que je m'étais dit sur le fait de me rapprocher de lui, il avait touché une corde beaucoup trop sensible pour que je lui fasse le moindre cadeau.

Néanmoins... Peut être que je me faisais des films, mais il m'avait semblé percevoir une...

-Hey Ginny !

Je reconnus la voix au moment où je l'entendis. Bien trop familière pour moi. Il n'y avait pas de doute.

Ginny se retourna en direction de la voix et eu un petit sourire en coin.

Dean marcha droit vers elle et l'enlaça tout en l'embrassant, en un seul mouvement, exécuté parfaitement, sans un faux pas.

Il l'avait déjà fait. De nombreuses fois, comme une habitude. Et elle se lovait dans ses bras de la même manière, sans un accroc.

Je sentis une torsion au niveau du cœur. Comme s'il se repliait sur lui même et en spirale. Mais je continuais à les fixer. Paralysé.

-Viens, on va dans la salle là haut, lui dit-elle, en mettant fin à l'étreinte.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Pas ici, j'ai pas envie de croiser Rusard.

Elle lui prit la main et commença à monter l'escalier.

-Ohh, j'adore les surprises ! répondit Dean, tout sourire.

Il la suivit docilement, quittant mon angle de vue. Me laissant seul contre le mur, dernier appui qu'il me restait pour porter les abats de viande que constituaient mon corps.

Sans même le sentir, je glissais au sol, mon cerveau bloqué, mon cœur désarticulé, mes membres inanimés.

Putain...


End file.
